garofandomcom-20200223-history
Zaji
Zaji is a monstrous, immortal demonic entity with an obsession for defeating Garo and extinguishing the light of the Golden Knight. He first appeared in Makai Flash Knight against Kouga Saejima and later Flower of Makai against Raiga Saejima. In between time and space, he crossed between the Original Universe and Ryūga-verse in Makai Tales. Description & Characteristics Zaji is a demon beast born from the malevolence of Horrors with mutual hatred towards Garo accumulated into a single demonic entity. His appearance differs depending on the person inheriting the title. Because of his origins, driven by the Horror essence that composes his being, Zaji exists with the sole purpose to kill Golden Knights with extreme prejudice. Among his abilities is manipulation of time and space, using it to create a clone of himself and change the flow of time as well as the battlefield. Using a broken stone face from a sphinx-based Horror statue to gain physical form, Zaji challenges Kouga to a fight to the death. Once his identity is revealed during the fight by the will of the ancestors of Kouga taking form of the Golden Knight, Garo damages the statue's restored face to destroy the Horror Gate that enables Zaji to exist. Though defeated, Zaji points out that his kind will kill Kouga and his successors in time, and that Kouga shall not have peace until his death should he choose to walk the path of a Makai Knight. Zaji appears once more in GARO: Flower of Makai, this time to face off against Kouga's son Raiga Saejima who has gone for purification while getting a new Grou Dragon's fang. As Raiga has killed his hundredth Horror, the fang became embedded in the nearby broken statue face holding the sealed Zaji, and the Horror latches himself to it. Once the fang is installed in the Saezima manor, Zaji proceeds to make attempts to kill Raiga at his home with two clones. Once personally facing Raiga, Zaji overwhelms the Makai Knight by revealing his ability to transform into Super Zaji (超ザジ Chō Zaji), a large demonic version of himself. However, Zaji ends up being defeated by Raiga once again, right after he acquires the right to summon Gōten, which he earns due to the will of Garo reasoning that by fighting Zaji, he would be in fact fighting himself. Zaji curses the current Garo before exploding upon his defeat. Skills & Abilities *'Time & Space Manipulation': Zaji can manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. He can cause the time to stop at which only he and others he wished to (namely his nemesis bearers of Garo title and those who have bonds with him) remain unaffected, transporting himself and others to various pocket dimension at which he has greater advantages, and if strong enough, performing inter-dimensional travel as seen in how he entered Rian's home universe to kidnap her upon sensing her bond with Garo in thd same universe. *'Immortality': Zaji was created from the collective dark energies of beings that hated Garo for defeating them. As such, he can't be killed, only weakened or sealed away. Every time Garo defeats Zaji, he's merely weakened; he can return whenever he recharges his strength. Tools & Equipment * Sword: Zaji can form swords with a portion of his very being. History TBA Pics Gallery MT Zaji 1.jpg MT Zaji 13.jpg MT Zaji 12.jpg MT Zaji 11.jpg MT Zaji 10.jpg MT Zaji 9.jpg MT Zaji 8.jpg MT Zaji 7.jpg MT Zaji 6.jpg MT Zaji 5.jpg MT Zaji 4.jpg MT Zaji 3.jpg MT Zaji 2.jpg Notes & Trivia *Despite being one of Garo's most tenacious adversaries, Zaji is arguably the most underrated antagonist in the franchise, as majorities of the series' fans perceived him as an average Horror and generic monster-of-the-week even though the titular Golden Knight has faced him time and time again. This dismissal was arguably the real reason why some fans insisted that Original Series Continuity and that of the Ryūga-verse Continuity are in the same universe despite some facts confirmes otherwise. Articles & References TBA Links TBA Category:Villains Category:Makai Creatures & Entities